Hearing devices provide sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing devices may be capable of performing wireless communication between a pair of hearing devices and with other devices, via short-range and long-range communication links.